rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Zalazaar
This article's author is Tardir. Please refrain from editing without permission. Zalazaar is a self-professed praetor of Zaros who worked with the Zaryte remnants to bring Zaros' return, and is currently working against Zaros' enemies in secrecy. Personality Zalazaar appears cold and analytical to any whom he considers a threat. He is willing to remove any obstacle in his path of doing his divine lord's bidding, and may take extreme measures to do so. However, to those who have proven themselves loyal to Zaros, he will offer warmth and friendship, although few have witnessed this due to him usually working alone. Beyond these traits, he is also fairly arrogant, as shown by him appointing himself as a praetor of Zaros without anyone else's recognition. Although he does currently function as though he were a praetor, he has never officially been granted the rank. Appearance As a 3/4 mahjarrat, 1/4 human, Zalazaar looks like a short mahjarrat. Most of his human traits manifest outside of his looks. His lifespan is shorter than that of a mahjarrat, and the rituals of rejuvenation have less of an effect on him, despite being able to reap the benefits of them. Although he has never reached the limit of his lifespan, he has estimated that he wouldn't be able to live for much longer than a thousand years without the rituals or other arcane means. As opposed to most mahjarrat, Zalazaar does not have a gem embedded in his forehead. Because of this, he chose to wear a circlet with a ruby in it around his head during his younger years. After the betrayal of Zamorak and the purge of Zaros' followers, Zalazaar discarded the circlet and went into hiding. During this time he found an alternate way of rejuvenation from stealing human life energy, though this wasn't as effective as the mahjarrat rituals of rejuvenation. Artifacts and Possessions * Custom magic staff Zalazaar made himself a magic staff during his time as a covert Zarosian operative after the God Wars. It bears the iconography of Zaros, and several magical enchantments. To Zalazaar, the most useful trait of the staff is it's shapeshifting and channeling capabilities. It can transform into any kind of weapon the wielder wishes, and it can channel most kinds of spells and magic no matter the form. Biography Early life Born in Senntisten during the late Second Age to a fully mahjarrat father and a half-mahjarrat mother, Zalazaar grew up living in his father's shadow. The father, Oziehel, was a great battlemage and legatus in Zaros' army, and proved to be a great inspiration to Zalazaar despite usually being absent. He was raised by his mother and a clergyman from the church of Zaros. This inspired an extreme devotion to the Empty Lord in him. Although he had little contact with his father, Zalazaar managed to convince his father to teach him the arts of magic. The conditions to this were that Zalazaar would need to learn the basics from the tutor that was sent to him, and to only return to Oziehel when Zalazaar had mastered the basics of the ancient magicks. This tutor, Zelophach, was one of Oziehel's minions. A proficient mage, but nothing out of the ordinary. Category:Zarosian Category:Mahjarrat Category:Human Category:Male